


Pretty Love

by Jessidunning99



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-09 21:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessidunning99/pseuds/Jessidunning99
Summary: Cha Eunwoo is known for his looks. So when he gets hurts over it, he just wants to end it all. Moon Bin is left to take care of his broken boyfriend.





	1. Chapter 1

Lee Dongmin, or better known as Cha Eunwoo, has always been praised by his looks. Hardly ever his talent or his brain. So when his friend asked him to go to a party with him he tried to refuse. It was another excuse for people to stare at him. He was in the clear until Mj practically kicked him out of the dorm. Claiming that he needs to have fun and stop being boring.

Once he was dressed, he put on a little makeup, not a lot to cause so much attention but enough in case he gets it. Then he was off to a dreadful event that he has no hope of having fun. 

Once he gets there he meets up with his friend. Only to be ditched not even five minutes later. He was not in the mood for drinking. Since he doesn't know anyone and his friends aren't around. But he decided to try and have a little fun and had a glass of some cheap, gross beer. 

Dongmin, then noticed that some men, who seem to be foreigners, staring at him. He tries to ignore them the best he could. But that did not last long as they walked right up to him. 

"Hey pretty boy" one of the men said. Dongmin smiled and bowed and tried to walk away but the taller man grabbed him. Hard. He looked up to see about four men. He is tall but they were taller. The "leader" had this look in his eyes that scared Dongmin. "Grab him". He knew that he needs to scream but the man that grabbed him gave him a look that basically said you will die if you make a noise. After they took him to the basement they tied him up. They were being forceful. After about ten minutes he stated to loose conciousness. The last thing he heard was from the leader. "I wonder if he will be a good submissive cock slut".


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: suicide attempt. 
> 
> There is no way I am saying a victim of rape is asking for it or if they don't fight it is there fault. It is just for the story.

A few hours later, Dongmin wakes up. He feels gross and sticky. He gets up and notices that he has a terrible headache. He chokes on a sob. He cheated. He didn't fight hard enough. It is all his fault. Once he finds his clothes he puts them on. He tries not to think about it. He wants to go home. Go home to the guys, to Bin. Once he is dressed he sneaks out. Everyone is still partying and drinking. No one knows what happened to him. He hates it. He decides to walk home. He hopes everyone will be in bed when he gets home. About a half hour later he gets to the dorms. When he enters everyone is waiting for him. “hyung, how was the party?”, Sanha asked. Dongmin stopped, almost about to panic. But then Bin came over and hugged him. About to kiss his neck when he saw the marks. “You cheated” Bin yelled. Without any hesitation he grabbed Dongmins jacket and removed it.”I can explain.” He really didn't want to tell them but he can't let his relationship go just because he couldn't fight. “Dongmin, what did you do? How much did you drink?” Jinwoo spoke with such a dark, angry voice. “ I-I, no I, that is not, god, why.” He can't even speak. He feels sick. All the members are looking at him. Hyung, please, what did you do?” “I can't do this dongmin ran in the bathroom. Throwing up whatever was in his system, feeling weak. He can't handle this. He need to get away. All he can think about is dying. So that is what he will do. He gets up and runs to his room. Looking for anything. He grabs some pills that he took once for a headache. He even broke one of his razors. He goes to the bathroom looked in the mirror and immediately feels sick. He grabs the cup and downs about ten pills. Then ten more. He grabs the razor and brings it to his wrist. He makes them deep. What he doesn't know is that that are not deep enough for popping vains. He didn't even hear the knock at the door and the soft voice from his boyfriend. Bin noticed that he never said anything so he decided to knock again. Still not getting any reply he walks in. Dongmin looks up slightly. Then panics. “what did you do?” bin asked. Scared of the answer he might get. “why should you care? I cheated right.” Dongmin answered coldly. “ why?” “ I don't love you, I hate you. Just leave. Let me die.” Bins heart dropped, but he doesn't want to leave him. “Minnie, please. Let's talk about this.” “I hate you, I never loved you. I can't stand you. I want to break up.” dongmin yelled. Getting the attention of the other member. They all came running to the door. Bin wipes the tears coming from his own eyes. Trying not to let the words hurt him. He knows he is only saying that so he would leave him. “ No, I don't believe you. Please” Dongmin started crying. He doesn't mean anything but what those men did to him just made him feel gross and sick. “what happened at that party” jinwoo asked trying to keep him talking. He couldn't speak about it. He has to forget. When bin grabbed him, he just let him. Crying into his shirt not caring about anything. Minhyuk called for an ambulance while Bin helped him. It was quiet except for the sobs that escape from his lips. About 15 minutes later the paramedics came. They immediately take him to the hospital keeping pressure on his wrists. Trying to stop the bleeding. Bin came with, holding his hand. Dongmin passed out about 5 minutes before they came. Once at the hospital there manager mer them up. It was all a waiting game for when he would wake up.


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours later, the rest of astro was allowed in the room. Bin was the first one in and immediately grabbed Dongmins hand. He was so pale, covered in wires and his wrist were bandaged up. Fantagio canceled all of his schedules, one less thing for them all to worry about. “He should wake up within the hour, but when he does we want to do some testing. We need his consent to do so. ” one of the nurses said. No one answered. All in shock, scared for their friend. “I hate to say this but one of the tests will be a rape kit, due to all the bruising.” Bin looked sick, he didn't even think that could have been an outcome. Just blaming him for being unfaithful, when in reality he was hurt. “Are you sure he was raped?” Jinwoo asked since no one else has. “we are not certain but the bruising looks bad for consensual sex, as well as the fact that he tried to kill himself could mean rape. That is why the testing is necessary, but we have to wait until he wakes up and says so himself. When he does it would be best to for you all to leave so we can have honest answers.” “ why?” is all sanha was able to say. “he might feel pressured to lie or not tell the full truth. And with who I am assuming is his lover, he might feel guilty.” Bin looked up when she said that and blushed, he knows they are supposed to hide the relationship but he can't help it. They all nodded. “I never even gave him the chance to tell me what happened. We all just thought he cheated.” Bin spoke in a quiet voice. “he didn't seem drunk but who knows what happened.” Jinwoo said. A few minutes later bin felt him moving, he was finally waking up. “wha-what happened?” “you tried to kill yourself. You were upset about something, we all kind of accused you of cheating.” He panicked not know if they would believe him that he was raped. He removed his hand from Bins looking down embarrassed and guilty. MJ was about to ask him something when the doctor came in. After asking numerous questions about how he was feeling the rest of astro left and went back to the dorm. Besides Bin. He didn't want to be alone with a man he doesn't know. “We want to ask you some questions, are you sure you want him in here with you?” Dingmin nodded. Not sure if he could trust his voice at that moment. After the questions, they got ready for the testing. He admitted to the rape, saying how he was forced and tried to fight. He was nervous for the testing, since he would have to strip and have strangers touch his body. He just wants to be over so he can sleep in his bed with hopefully Bin. About a later the testing is finished, he is exhausted but before he can nap he had to speak to the police. “I'm officer Kim and this is my partner. We want to ask you some questions.” dongmin just nodded. “did you know the men?” “no, not at all.” “did they seem like they were around here?” “i think they were from the US. They spoke perfect English and did not seem like they had an accent at all. I don't even know how they knew about the party.” another hour passed and the questions finished. He can finally sleep. “how are you feeling, love?” “sleepy.” “go ahead and sleep. You went through a lot today.” With that being said he slept with Bin next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I am terrible at summarys. I am sorry. This was an idea that popped in my head. This is also my first fanfic.


End file.
